Sueños y despertares
by ragde09
Summary: Luego de su boda Naruto y Hinata se disponen a pasar una maravillosa noche de bodas pero algo no está bien... no digo más porque sería spoiler.


Bueno pues aquí les dejo mi primer intento de escribir algo con contenido subido de tono, espero que les guste, puede ser considerado la continuación de Reborujo de amor o un fic independiente, no es obligatorio leer el otro, espero que les guste.

Sueños y despertares.

-Te amo- susurró ella aferrándose a su pecho con fuerza mientras miraban el cielo lleno de fuegos artificiales.

-Te amo- respondió él besando su cabello y sintiéndose embriagado por ese aroma que despedía naturalmente.

La ceremonia había terminado y ellos estaban listos para partir, salieron en medio de aplausos y una gran ovación de parte de sus amigos y familiares y al poco rato salieron de la aldea en dirección al país de las aguas termales donde habían reservado el mejor hotel viajando en primera clase, es decir en el interior de Kurama.

-Estoy nerviosa Naruto-kun- susurró Hinata.

-Tranquila, a partir de hoy nada ni nadie nos puede separar, ya somos marido y mujer ¿no?- respondió sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente apretando su mano.

Avanzaron durante un par de horas más mientras platicaban de lo linda que fue la ceremonia.

-Este cachorro aún es demasiado inmaduro, pensé que Jiraiya lo había entrenado mejor- pensó el zorro desde el interior del rubio y es que a diferencia de su portador él sí se había percatado de lo que causaba el nerviosismo en la ojiperla.

Llegados a la aldea el zorro gigante de nueve colas desapareció en el interior de Naruto y se dispuso a dormir, esa noche era para ellos dos, él no molestaría, habían pasado demasiadas cosas para estar juntos y lo merecían.

Entraron y pidieron la habitación previamente reservada, Hinata no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al ver la escena que encontró cuando la empleada abrió la puerta, era una suite de lo más costoso y elegante, debió haber costado una fortuna, además de tener una gran cama tenía sus propias aguas termales en el exterior, estaba cubierto el piso de pétalos de rosas frescas y el aroma inundaba el ambiente, había una mesa con la cena preparada y muchas otras cosas más.

-¡Espera!- escuchó exclamar a Naruto justo cuando iba a entrar, habitación equivocada pensó- somos recién casados, se supone que debo entrar contigo en brazos- continuó mientras la tomaba en pose nupcial e ingresaba a la habitación dejando a la empleada con corazones en los ojos, deseaba un hombre como él.

Lo que no vio fue la cómica escena que sucedió apenas se cerró la puerta, el rubio caminó sólo tres pasos con su ahora esposa en brazos cuando pisó una bolsa de plástico y resbaló, terminó en el suelo con Hinata montada sobre él, sus miradas se encontraron y sus respiraciones chocaron como tantas otras veces, pero ambos sabían que esta vez sería diferente.

-Deberíamos cenar- dijo ella en voz baja segundos antes de que sus labios se encontraran, sabía que una vez empezaran no pararían hasta que sus cuerpos pidieran tregua.

Se levantaron y sentaron a la mesa, la cena transcurrió sin mayores incidentes, hablaron de cosas triviales, nada relevante.

Terminada la cena mientras él recogía los platos Hinata se metió al baño, se echó agua en el rostro y se miró al espejo, no estaba segura de estar preparada pero sabía que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella y que no la lastimaría. Se quitó su ropa de viaje y se puso algo más cómodo y salió, ahí estaba él, recostado mirando la televisión.

Se sentó tímidamente junto a él y lo acompañó en silencio, Naruto la miró detenidamente, no había una sola cosa de ella que no amara, su sonrisa, su voz, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su timidez, todo, absolutamente todo amaba de ella y sin duda luego de esa noche la amaría aún más.

Apagó la televisión y notó como ella se estremecía ante esa muda señal, se sentó rodeándola con sus piernas y comenzó a darle un masaje relajante, surtió efecto pues ella comenzó a respirar más tranquilamente, pero lo último que quería era que su esposa se quedara dormida en su noche de bodas, acercó su boca a su cuello y sonrió al ver la tensión que provocaba el sentir su aliento, subió su boca a su oído y susurró palabras de amor, ella simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó seducir por esa voz que amaba.

-Te amo más que a nada en la vida, sin ti no podría vivir un solo segundo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres la mujer de mi vida- eran algunas de las frases cortas que susurraba seductoramente entre besos a su oído y cuello.

-Tengo miedo- confesó ella.

-¿Miedo de qué?- preguntó Naruto.

-Miedo de que despierte y todo esto resulte ser un sueño y que tú no estés a mi lado, o peor, de que estés con alguien más-

-En el remoto caso de que eso pasara te buscaría pues no creo poder vivir sin ti- dijo disponiéndose a besar su cuello nuevamente.

De pronto en un arranque de valentía Hinata volteó el rostro y encontró los labios de su marido esperándola, se habían besado muchas veces, desde un simple roce de labios hasta un beso que los dejara sin respiración, pero nunca un beso como aquel, ambos se separaron con la mirada encendida y el cuerpo acalorado, Naruto pasó las manos al abdomen de Hinata y comenzó a acariciarla por encima de la ropa mientras besaba su cuello, el arranque de valentía había perdido efecto y ella sólo podía dedicarse a disfrutar del contacto de su amante.

Sus manos recorrían el vientre de la chica ahora por debajo de la holgada blusa que portaba y la apretaban contra su cuerpo intentando acercarla tanto como fuera físicamente posible, y fue en uno de estos movimientos que Hinata sintió una parte de la anatomía de Naruto inusualmente dura, hasta ahora sólo la había imaginado pero no pensaba que fuera así, seguramente dolería y mucho.

Inconscientemente comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra el de él y el naciente placer se vio incrementado, los besos entre ambos se incrementaron y el contacto también.

Hinata no supo a qué hora Naruto cambió de lugar pero ahora estaba a su lado besándola mientras lentamente y sin forzarla la iba recostando en su lecho de amor, su mano recorría lenta y deliciosamente zona media desde el bajo vientre hasta la parte inferior de su sujetador, hubo un momento en el que Hinata intentó respingar pues sintió que su prenda superior comenzaba a ser retirada pero recordó que ahora eran marido y mujer, su mujer, había soñado mucho con serlo y no podía ser tímida ahora, correspondió los besos mientras levantaba las manos y facilitaba el trabajo a Naruto. Inmediatamente después él se quitó la camiseta que llevaba y quedó con el torso desnudo.

Hinata miraba embobada el bien trabajado cuerpo de su pareja quien divertido tomó una de sus manos y la colocó en su marcado abdomen, ella lentamente comenzó a recorrer la zona causándole cosquillas y un par de risas, luego subió a su pecho y lo acarició de igual manera.

Habiendo decidido que era suficiente se inclinó y besó su boca con pasión y amor, mordió su labio inferior y cada uno jugó con la lengua del otro, él comenzó a descender por su cuello hasta su clavícula y Hinata supo perfectamente a dónde se dirigía pues su mano comenzó a descender por su espalda en busca del broche del sujetador, Naruto besó cada centímetro de piel desde la clavícula hasta el nacimiento de los senos de Hinata y ahí se detuvo unos segundos, por su mente pasaban los consejos de su fallecido sensei pero nunca pensó que fuera tan difícil encontrar un maldito broche, en su favor hay que decir que en ningún momento dejó de acariciar con sus labios el inicio de los pechos de ella, rotaba de uno al otro.

-Naruto-kun- dijo ella con la voz acalorada- Naruto-kun- le encantaba esa forma de pronunciar su nombre- Na…ruto-kun- al parecer hacía un buen trabajo- Naruto-kun- todo rastro de placer había desaparecido de su voz lo que causó que levantara la cabeza a verla- el broche está por el frente.

Avergonzado buscó un poco por el frente y con un leve movimiento la prenda se abrió aunque no completamente, las manos de Hinata acudieron prontas a tratar de evitar que sus senos quedaran expuestos, Naruto deseaba besarlos, lamer y morder cada parte que pudiera pero resistió la tentación al pensar en lo nerviosa que debía estar ella por lo que nuevamente subió nuevamente hasta su boca y la besó mientras su mano movía la de ella y fue cuestión de segundos para que la quitara y dejara el espacio libre a su esposo.

Con lentitud acarició y acunó en su mano el pecho de ella, tenía un tamaño bastante respetable pero se acomodaba en su mano de forma que parecía haber sido labrado para estar ahí, sintió como su botón comenzaba a endurecer y lo estimuló con la palma de su mano y luego con sus dedos, en el otro acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos como si estuviera echando sal a un alimento, en palabras de ero-sennin eso las volvía locas y ahora lo comprobaba, Hinata respiraba agitadamente y leves sonidos empezaban a emanar de su boca.

Con cuidado la despojó de esa prenda y la abrazó, sus corazones latían desbocados pero en un armonioso ritmo, prueba de lo mucho que se amaban, giró y ella quedó montada sobre él como cuando cayeron al piso, avergonzada intentó bajarse pero en el intento su entrepierna rozó con la de él y una descarga eléctrica recorrió su columna vertebral, se volvió a acomodar y el roce le produjo una sensación más placentera, consciente o inconscientemente no importaba el caso era que ahora lo montaba y se frotaba deliciosamente sobre él.

Hubo después un momento en el que Naruto decidió que ya había esperado demasiado y con otro giro quedó sobre ella, comenzó a retirar los pantalones de ella mientras besaba y mordía sus pezones, por lo visto todo rastro de timidez había abandonado a su esposa pues aquellos sonidos comenzaban a transformarse en leves gemidos de placer, le quitó los pantalones sin que ella opusiera algún tipo de resistencia y se acostó a su lado, la hizo girar de espaldas a él y pasó su brazo por debajo de ella.

No supo cómo lo hizo pero al poco rato estaba con una mano acariciando sus senos y pezones y con la otra recorría su bajo vientre, rozó el elástico de aquellas bragas rosas que lo habían enamorado apenas verlas y vio que ella no se incomodó, primero deslizó un dedo y luego otro y finalmente toda la mano por debajo de la última prenda de su amada y comenzó a explorar aquel monte hasta ahora desconocido, sentía el ligero vello de su esposa y eso lo ponía más excitado, lo recorría como si sus dedos fueran un pincel que pintan el más bello cuadro.

Encontró el nacimiento de sus labios y con éste a su clítoris, a pesar de su inexperiencia hizo acopio de las toneladas de teoría que tenía y empezó a acariciar el área circundante dando leves toques al botón emergente y haciendo presión en ocasiones, posteriormente frotó el clítoris directamente y Hinata soltó un gemido mucho más sonoro que los anteriores, sonrió con satisfacción y continuó con su labor, sentía en la yema de su dedo medio el palpitar de aquel centro de placer que frotaba a mayor velocidad.

Hinata cansada de su pasividad decidió desabrochar el pantalón de Naruto y meter la mano, si por encima de la ropa se sentía duro y grande por debajo parecía de un tipo de piedra muy duro y caliente, lo recorrió de arriba abajo tal y como Tenten le había aconsejado, sin embargo tuvo que detenerse pues ahora los dedos de Naruto no sólo acariciaban su clítoris sino que se paseaban por sus labios viajando entre la parte superior y su ahora muy mojada entrada, debía admitirlo, estaba muy excitada.

Un quejido/suspiro/gemido escapó de su boca cuando Naruto metió una parte del dedo medio en su parte más íntima, luego el sonido se repitió cuando comenzó a moverlo en su interior y su pulgar estimulaba su clítoris.

-¿Estás lista mi vida?- preguntó Naruto mientras la acomodaba boca arriba.

-Creo que sí- respondió mientras sentía como su última prenda era retirada y que él hacía lo mismo con la propia. Ahí estaba esa parte que la hacía temer, no sólo era grande sino gruesa y ella no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

-Tranquila- susurró mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas y comenzaba a besar su boca al tiempo que pasaba lenta y placenteramente su miembro de arriba abajo, frotando con su cabeza el clítoris y llegando a su húmeda entrada, Hinata pensó que lo metería pero lo volvía a mover hacia arriba causando frustración y placer por igual.

-Naruto-kun- susurró.

-Dime- respondió él.

-Basta- pidió.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- preguntó con una sonrisa, sabía a qué se refería y quería torturarla un poco más.

-No- se apresuró a responder mientras una nueva oleada de placer le hacía apretar las piernas en torno a su esposo, quizá era su primer o segundo o décimo orgasmo de la noche, su mente estaba demasiado nublada para llevar la cuenta.

-¿Entonces?- Cuestionó el rubio.

-Métemelo- ordenó y pidió al mismo tiempo Hinata.

-Aquí voy- lentamente comenzó a introducir su miembro en el interior de la ojiperla quien sintió dolor pero lo soportó estoicamente, aún faltaba lo peor- ¿Preparada?- preguntó haciendo alusión a que de un solo empujón rompería aquella barrera que les impedía ser uno solo.

Hinata sólo asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido Naruto empujó con fuerza pero delicadamente, ella sintió partirse en dos y soltó un grito…

-¿Qué pasa idiota?- preguntó una voz femenina que no era la de ella, una luz se encendió y se pudo ver a Naruto bañado en sudor.

-¿Dónde estoy?- cuestionó mientras intentaba orientarse.

-Aquí, con tu esposa- al girar la cabeza se encontró con la cara de Sakura y su mente se llenó de recuerdos, todo había sido un sueño, él estaba casado con Sakura y soportaba todos sus maltratos e infidelidades porque la amaba, o eso pensaba él. Salió de su cama y se vistió, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas imbécil? Son las 3 am- gritó Sakura con enojo.

-Eso es un asunto que no te importa perra- replicó saliendo y dejándola en un estado de estupefacción.

Caminó por el centro de la aldea dirigiéndose a la iglesia en la que se había casado en su sueño, al doblar la esquina vio a la ojiperla caminar en la misma dirección pero desde una calle diferente, su mente se llenó de todos los momentos que "vivieron" en el sueño y lo supo, la amaba, pero no había forma que fuera correspondido, Hinata estaba con Kiba y él con Sakura.

-Hola- dijeron al mismo tiempo y sonrieron.

-Etto- nuevamente sus palabras coincidían- Tengo algo que contarte- dijo él mirando a un lado.

-Yo también- contestó ella mirando al suelo.

-Soñé contigo- dijeron al mismo tiempo causando que sus miradas se cruzaran y la chispa resultante sería la causante de un apasionado incendio.

FIN.

Este fic surgió a partir de esas veces que vives algo tan hermoso que te preguntas si acaso no es un sueño, y en este caso así resultó ser, si consigo 10 o más reviews subiré una continuación donde sí sea realidad y nada interrumpa jeje.

Si has llegado hasta aquí te doy gracias por haber leído mi fic y te invito a que leas los demás. Si ya los has leído entonces ten paciencia pues tengo un trabajo que absorbe demasiado mi tiempo.


End file.
